


Lily aldrin: Cock Slut

by Dring1



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Sex, Spanking, cock whore, pounding, s, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Barney Stinson
Kudos: 3





	Lily aldrin: Cock Slut

Ted picked up his coat, “well I’m gonna head out” Barney and lily now the only two left at the table. Barney idly texted someone on his phone while absentmindedly saying goodbye to ted, a moment later his attention was caught as he felt a foot caressing his crotch gently, he looked up at lily who was now making eye contact with him, he swallowed trying to resist getting an erection, he looked back down and she moved in closer, stroking his penis with her toes through his suit, she felt him twitch and swell as she giggled “what are you doing lily you’re married” Barney said moving her foot from his now hard dick, “marshal won’t know” she said, Barney looked around smiling, “no lily I can’t, marshals my bro” lily looked at him pushing her tits together, “come on Barney, I need you, meet me in the men’s room” she said slipping her shoe back on and standing up, showing off her ass as she walked away. Barney was determined he wouldn’t he sat there and waited for his erection to subside so he could leave, his phone started ringing, “go for Barney” he said exasperated “come into stall 3 and I’ll let you fuck me in ways I won’t even let marshal dream of” Barney hung up freaking out because of how much he wanted to go into that stall and fuck her tight pussy, but he wouldn’t. A minute late the door opened and a female hand emerged holding a pair of panties, she wiggled them around before dropping them on the floor, Barney ran to the door and slapped a guys hand away who tried to take them, they were warm and wet, he burst into the bathroom and looked around before lily pounced on him grabbing his tie and kissing Him and dropping to her knees. “Lily you can’t do this” he said as she unbuckled his belt and pulled out his huge hard cock, she took it in her mouth and now Barney was past the point of no return, she sucked his cock on the dirty bathroom floor, swirling her tongue around the head and lapping up his salty precum, she pulled away now jerking him off “treat my like a filthy slut, like a dirty whore you picked up tonight, I’ll let you do anything” Barney lost the part of himself that was friends with Marshall, now he was just in a bathroom with a cock hungry slut who needed fucking.

Before she could say another word he pushed his cock to the back of her throat, he held her there, breathless. He pulled her off making her gasp for air while she fondled his balls he pushed in again grabbing two handfuls of her fiery hair and started fucking her throat, “gluk gluk gluk” as her throat was fucked, he pulled out leaving a thick trail of spit hanging from her mouth. “I want you to fuck me barney, use my holes, show me what a worthless cheating whore I am” Barney didn’t need telling twice, he grabbed her dress and tore it, exposing her toned skinny body, her huge tits fighting against the elastic of her bra. Her pussy out, wet and dripping waiting for barneys cock. He picked her up and put her on the row of sinks, lining his cock up with her hole and slamming in, fucking her rough and hard as she screamed with pleasure, “oh yeah fuck me like marshal never could, make me cum Barney I’m yours!” She cried as she was getting lanced by barneys cock, he ripped her bra and threw it across the room grasping her giant perky tits as he fucked her, he pulled out jerking his cock off with her pussy juice, “bend over” he said toneless, he obliged, bending over the sink pushing her round ass in the air, he spanked her hard making her giggle, he pushed his cock in again and started fucking her even harder, “spank me again daddy, I’ve been such a bad girl” he spanked her harder, and harder as he fucked her leaving her ass cheek red and sore, “fuck me harder Barney! Use my slutty little Pussy and make me cum!” He grabbed her waist in one hand and a bunch of her hair in the other, making her look at the cock hungry slut she was in the mirror and started pounding her even harder, slapping his body into hers and making her scream on his cock “fuck me fuck me fuck me! Make me cum on that cock come on! Make me your dirty little whore, fuck me harder, I’m close! Oh fuck I’m close! Keep fucking that pussy I’m yours!” She screamed as she came on his cock, waves of pleasure crashed over her as he continued pounding her, until he was close, he pulled out and stepped back as lily dropped to her knees and started sucking his cock, “give me your cum Barney I want it all, every drop of your cum on my slutty little face” he stepped back and started jerking as she opened her mouth wide, he burst with rope after rope of steaming cum sprayed on her face, some in her mouth some on her perfect tits, he flicked off the excess oh her face and started zipping up his pants. Leaving without saying a word, he grabbed her bra and dress taking them with him, she had no clothes, she was just a naked cum covered slut, and she loved it.


End file.
